custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Gartinus
Gartinus (alternate titles including: the Priestess of the Mawciens, and the Lost Sister) is a legendary female Mawcien from Matoran mythology. History According to Matoran lore, Gartinus was a high-ranking member of the Sisterhood of the Shadow, a group of temple priestesses in the Mawcien homeland. This group was charged with leading the Mawcien people in the worship of a dark entinty known only as Kraahkan Nui, the Great Shadow, a being the Mawciens honored as a destroyer of Matoran, whom they saw as usurpers of the world Mawciens felt they deserved. Though not completly accepting her fellow Mawciens' views, Gartinus preformed her duty with her fellow priestesses, caring for the temple and accepting offerings to the Great Shadow. At a later point, the Mawcien homeland was visited by a defender of the Matoran, a warrior known as Araluus. He had come to negotiate with the Mawciens, in hopes of diverting their anger toward nearby villages the winged beings had been tormenting. Though his pleas, for the most part, fell on deaf ears, he did attract the attention of Gartinus. She began visiting Araluus in secret, learning more and more about the world and people that was beyond her homeland, ultimatly realizing the igorance of her own race. It was at this point she left the company of the Sisterhood of the Shadow and joined with Araluus' cause (much to the former's outrage), which earned her the title of "the Lost Sister." One tale describes Gartinus receiving "great knowledge and power," gifts bestowed upon her by Draxta Nui, another legendary figure within Matoran myth. Later stories told of Gartinus and Araluus eventually falling in love with one another, becoming so dedicate to one another that some said their love's strength rivaled that of the Three Virtues. The couple would go on to have many adventures, defeating evil and protecting the Matoran as they went. Eventually, they would settle down in the city of Ukara, where legends say they spent the remainders of their lives protecting its Matoran populace. Abilities and Traits According to ancient epics, Gartinus was a gentle soul compared to her fanatical Mawcien brethren. She possessed a strong emotional, even spiritual connection to the world around her, believing life to be a precious comodity. Despite this, however, she was also described as a fierce warrior in her own right. It can be assumed that Gartinus possessed the same abilities common to all Mawciens. These would include non-elemental Sonic abilities, allowing her to manipulate her voice in a variety of ways: She could lull people into a relaxed, trance-like state through the use of gentle vocalizations, or she could attack with a fearsome screech powerful enough to shatter armor. In addtion, she could likely utilize her race's limited psionic abilities, allowing her to sense emotions and influence behavior, as well as coat her wings in telekinetic energy, giving them the strength to slice through rock and armor. As described in folklore, Gartinus was said to possess knowledge of the workings of the Matoran Universe, wisdom alledgedly passed to her from Draxta Nui. Such knowledge allowed her to manipulate certain asspects of the elements within the Matoran world. Tools Like all Mawciens Gartinus likely sported clawed hands and feet, as well as bat-like wings. Gartinus wasn't known to wear Kanohi, though carvings depict her sporting a helmet in the shape of a falcon head. Trivia *Gartinus was originally inspired by Isis, a goddess of motherhood, magic and fertility, as well as the sister/wife of the death god Osiris within Egyptian mythology. **Gartinus' other major inspiration is the Owlman, a creature reportedly sighted in Cornwall, England during the late 70's. **She also draws inspiration from the Siren, a beautiful woman-like creature of Greek myth whose voice could lure sailors to their deaths. *Gartinus' name was originally suggested by user Chicken Bond. Appearances *''Evils Unbound'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Myths Category:Entities